Silver Charms:
by Gentlewolf
Summary: Christmas Eve in Japan is known to be a romantic holiday. Syaoran has returned to Hong Kong to finish his Formalities. Sakura is forced to spend Christmas Eve without him. However, Syaoran isn't the only one who Loves Sakura. Don't forget Tomoyo!


**Silver Charms**

_A Cardcaptor Sakura Christmas story_

* * *

**Author Note:**

This fic is a submission for the TomoxSaku-club's Xmas Contest in Deviant Art

Okay, I couldn't help it, I had to upload this now. I haven't had any new submissions here lately, and frankly I'm going through comment withdrawl.

I did a lot of research for this fic, and for how they celebrate Christmas in Japan. After all, only 1% of the Japanese population in Japan are Christian. However, they do celebrate Christmas Eve more so then Christmas.

And YES, they have Kentucky Fried Chicken in Japan. And it really is a custom to order a family size bucket from KFC on Christmas Eve for dinner in Japan.

They also treat Christmas Eve as more of a romantic holiday. Sorta like a Valentines day in December.

Christmas is also NOT a National Holiday in Japan and therefore they do work on Christmas Eve and Christmas

* * *

_~Following the ending of the Manga._

Sakura stared out her bedroom window at the falling snow. The large white flakes gave a majestic glow to the night. It was Christmas Eve, which in Japan was known to be a night for lovers. It was thought to be a night of romantic miracles. With a sigh of longing, Sakura turned her attention back to the letter that lay on her desk. It was from Syaoran. She had read it a million times since she had received his package earlier in the day.

Syaoran had been back in Hong Kong for a couple of months now, finishing his formalities. This was their first holiday together as a couple, and they were forced to spend it apart. Sakura sat at her desk and once again read Syaoran's letter.

_Sakura,_

_I regret that I cannot spend Christmas Eve with you. The sooner I finish my formalities the sooner I can return to be by your side. Know that I am thinking about you and that I miss you terribly. Though it's not the same as being together, please accept the gifts that I have included in this package. Make sure that the stuffed animal doesn't eat all of the chocolate._

_Wo ai ni,_

Xiao Lang Li

Sakura reached for the silver bracelet that hung on her wrist. It had various charms hanging from it, including a star, sun, and moon. There was also a teddy bear, a smiley face, a tai ji tu symbol, the letter "S" and the kanji for love. A heart shaped charm with an arrow shot threw it was engraved with the initials S + S on the back.

"I'll admit that the Gaki is good for a few things," Kero exclaimed with a mouth covered with melted chocolate.

"Save some for me," Sakura said with a smile. She couldn't help but to laugh at her messy little guardian. Sakura stuffed a piece of chocolate into her mouth when the doorbell rang. She wondered who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone. Touya had to work and was supposed to be going to Yukito's house afterwards.

"Sakura-san, you have company," her father called up the stairs. Sakura exchanged a look of surprise with Kero before leaving her room to see whom her visitor could be.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura exclaimed upon reaching the bottom of the stairs to spot her best friend taking her shoes off by the front door.

"Tomoyo-chan has saved me from having to go out," Fujitaka stated with a smile and held up a bag of Kentucky Fried Chicken. The customary Christmas Eve dinner in Japan is Fried Chicken from KFC.

"I also brought a Christmas Cake," Tomoyo said while holding up a bag from her mother's favorite bakery. "I thought you might be lonely," Tomoyo explained as they followed Fujitaka into the Kitchen.

Sakura gave her a cheerful smile of thanks and went to gather the plates while her father pulled the family sized bucket of chicken out of the bag and set it on the table.

The trio talked cheerfully as they ate their fried chicken. Afterwards, Tomoyo opened the box from the bakery to reveal a lovely cake iced with whipped cream and topped with four whole strawberries.

"I'll take a piece up to Kerberos," Fujitaka excused himself from the girls' presence and left the kitchen with two pieces of cake. Since he had received half of Hiiragizawa Eriol's power, being that he was also a reincarnation of Clow Reed, Fujitaka and Kero often spent time together talking about the past.

Sakura sat at the table and stared at her piece of cake. She wished that Syaoran were there to share it with her.

"What a lovely charm bracelet, did Li-kun send it for you?" Tomoyo broke Sakura out of her thoughts by asking.

"Oh, yes, I received his package this morning," Sakura responded with an instant smile and allowed Tomoyo to examine it more closely.

"I also have a gift for Sakura-chan," Tomoyo confessed and pulled out a small square box wrapped with gold paper and topped with a silver bow.

Sakura accepted the gift with wide innocent eyes. "May I open it?" She asked in a sense of awe. When Tomoyo nodded, Sakura tore at the wrappings, curious to see what was inside. She lifted the lid of the jewelry box to reveal three new charms for her bracelet, a flower, and a second heart with an arrow shot through it, and a wing. The wing was the same design as what Tomoyo usually included on the outfits that she designed for her.

Sakura let out a small cry of delight as she examined each charm more closely. "Nani?" She asked in puzzlement when she spied something engraved on the back of the heart.

T *heart* S

"Tomoyo loves Sakura," Tomoyo translated the inscription. "Li-kun isn't the only one who loves Sakura-chan," she explained when Sakura looked up at her in surprise. "Haven't I told you that I don't care if the person who I love doesn't return my feelings, so long as they are happy? Please rely on me while Li-kun is away. I want to make you happy."

Sakura thought back to the times that the subject of Tomoyo's most important person came up. She blushed upon suddenly realizing the meaning of Tomoyo's words. "But…Syaoran…" Sakura muttered in her confusion.

"He knows," Tomoyo replied. "I told him when he called me for advice about a Christmas present for you."

Sakura stared at her in wonder. She wasn't sure what to say.

As if understanding Sakura's uncertainty, Tomoyo bent over the table to caress Sakura's cheek. "Just smile for me and be happy," Tomoyo told her with a tone of sincerity.

Sakura's hazel eyes met Tomoyo's violet ones and she brightened with a cheerful smile. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura exclaimed and stood to hug Tomoyo over the table. "I love Tomoyo-chan second best of all."

Tomoyo returned the hug as best as she could with a table between them. She smiled and thought to herself that she didn't mind being second best, so long as it was to Li-kun.

Sakura was the first to pull away. "We better hurry and eat our cake before Kero-chan comes down looking for a second piece.

Both girls laughed as they sat back down. Tomoyo felt relieved by the sound. As long as Sakura was happy, so was she.


End file.
